


Appropriate Touch (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rickyl Writers' Group, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but without the sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick ne peut pas s’en empêcher.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 8





	Appropriate Touch (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Appropriate Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991520) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Le simple contact n’était plus anathème.

Seulement un strict contrôle des réponses de son corps permit à Daryl de ne pas réagir ouvertement au frottement léger comme une plume de la peau de Rick contre la sienne. Ils étaient assis côté à côte pendant qu’un des Alexandriens parlait de quelque chose dont Daryl se battait royalement les couilles. Daryl supposait qu’il ressentait la même chose pour eux que eux pour lui. La majorité de la petite communauté ne pouvait toujours pas voir plus loin que la personnalité du bouseux que Daryl avait cultivé pendant une grande partie de sa vie, et franchement il s’en fichait de les éclairer. Ils regardaient Rick et voyait un leader, quelqu’un de fort et d’intelligent et qui allait les garder en sécurité. Il regardait Daryl et il voyait le bras droit de Rick.

Daryl cacha un petit sourire face à l’ironie.

Le petit doigt de Rick pressait fermement contre celui de Daryl sur le banc entre eux, quelque chose qui aurait l’air absolument accidentel pour quiconque regarderait vers eux, juste deux hommes forcés à s’asseoir plus proche que l’espace personnel et poli ne le demande à cause de la contrainte d’un salon rempli des personnes de la communauté. Un contact accidentel, à peine là ; pourtant Daryl était sûr de pouvoir sentir chaque petit millimètre de la chaleur de la peau de Rick contre la sienne.

C’était si nouveau, une chose si audacieuse que Daryl ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu’il était _autorisé_. Que c’était quelque chose qui n’était pas caché, tacite, souhaité seulement dans les heures les plus sombres de la nuit, mais assumé dans la lumière du jour.

Comment c’était possible que Rick veuille de lui autant qu’il ne voulait de Rick ? Qu’ils s’étaient languis l’un de l’autre pendant des _mois_ , comme deux adolescents essayant de trouver le courage d’inviter l’autre au bal de fin d’année ?

Le doigt de Rick pressa contre le sien, et le corps de Daryl _frémit_ de savoirs. Il savait comment ces mains étaient contre son dos, et ses côtes, le goût de la bouche de Rick. Une fois seulement, et juste avant qu’ils ne se fassent interrompre. Quelque chose de stupide – Daryl s’était avancé sans avoir nettoyé la pièce, distrait par un truc et un deux avait été sur lui avant qu’il ne puisse cligner des yeux. Rick l’avait tué avant qu’il ne puisse s’approcher – de la chair pourrissant, son haleine puante. Puis Rick avait été sur lui, criant à Daryl qu’il était stupide puis l’embrassant comme s’il ne pouvait s’en empêcher ; désespéré et demandeur et doux et langoureux et gentil à la fois.

Michonne les aurait vu si elle n’avait pas hurlé pour Rick à se moment-là, leur rappelant qu’ils avaient un rendez-vous avec la communauté pour discuter les nouvelles règles et mesures de sécurité.

Comme s’il savait exactement ce à quoi Daryl pensait, l’auriculaire de Rick passa celui de Daryl à l’articulation, s’enroulant autour pour une seconde avant de presser contre lui innocemment, comme si Rick ne pouvait s’en empêcher ; qu’il avait besoin de toucher autant que Daryl.

Daryl sourit ouvertement.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose à dire sur l’anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> 1lostone tumblr : [1lostone](https://1lostone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
